In many ways, modern society relies on devices being able to wirelessly communicate with one another.
The concept of wireless communication relates generally to the transfer of information between two or more points that are not connected by an electrical conductor. Long Term Evolution (LTE), Wi-Fi and Bluetooth® technologies are some examples of modern wireless technologies.
Generally speaking, two devices must be paired together (e.g., linked together) to allow communications between them.